warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mitchster
-_________________________- hey fella why the long face XD. and i`d like to thank Noah for killing the nerves in my shin. we all love ya man but next time a little softer to the kick if you know what i mean :P lol i`m just kidding i forgive you for that. Hey, Thunderclap! It's me, Mosslegs, just came to tell ya I LOVE Shadowscar! Tell me if you need anything at all and I'll leave ya a message. Well, gotta go, TTYL! I got your message, and yeah you should do a cat like Shadowclaw. And yes, kinda is a scroll downer, and lastly, Even if your name was Scarheart,(which is kinda a scary name) mine would be Mudtail! And after the DUDE! When I get enough moeny im gonna sue. Entyways, See ya! It isn't fair how come ya gotta be 18 to sue, all the time I would be suing, I would be RICH. Anyway, why name your sis Fuzzyheart? Not like her heart is fuzzy! Hehe, get it, Fuzzyheart, heart beinng fuzzy. ANYWAY, thanks for the message dude, see ya on A.J. Hi do you like lions?Then come join http:// lionroleplay.wikia.com/Lion Roleplay Wiki where you can rp lions!Hope you come! I wonder what ya did... -crazy spy music- The names Tail -pose- FLAMEtail. And I'm on a special mission to teach poor unforunate kids how to be AWESOME! Let's start with this person. On this wiki.On this page. On this WEBSITE. His cat just got mauled in a way INHUMAN, besides the fact that he's been blinded in his left eye and was left for dead on the side of the road. Other than that, INHUMAN!!! The fact is, if you want to BE awesome, DO THINGS THAT ARE AWESOME! Like, go dancing with a gorilla, tap dance with a lion, (careful, they got two left feet) jazz hands with a rhino. Either one, you're either gonna get ripped apart, eaten, or just plain MAULED. But, on the bright side, they'll remember you as the kid who got killed cause he was AWESOME. Stay cool my friends. -smoke screen-Hannahswill 13:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Canines Hey, I was wondering if you like to join Warrior Canines Wiki. It's a role play wiki were you can be a wolf, control an element and live in a pack similar to the warrior cat clans. It is new and we could use some users there. Hope you to see you there. Aniju Aura 03:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) -cool spy music- The names Tail. FLAMEtail. And I'm on another mission cause I heard this kid here is being bullied cause they think he's WEAK. Let me tell you something, strenght isn't in the muscle. It's not what you wear or what you drive or what you do. As long as YOU think you're strong, you are. If you don't understand that, go to Youtube and search for a song called Stronger. Listen my friend, you are a worthy person of God, don't let those people get you down. Cause those are the type of people that will be like, "Man, that's the guy who I messed with and look at him now! Wish I could've been like that." See what I mean? Trust me, I got ADHD and I've been picked on by it. But, I knocked em all flat on the ground. Revenge is SWEET. Anyway, the point is simple. If you think you are strong and brave and devilisly handsome, YOU ARE IT. I think I overdid it with the handsome thing. All that matters is if YOU think you got it made. Besides, the word thought of people being 'cool' is redicoulous and stupid. I'm cool, not only cause I got shades and a KILLER fashion collection. But because I say I am. Stay awesome my friends. -smoke screen- Anytime, dude, anytime. You know, not that many people actually talk good to anyone. It's weird... Anyway, I went to the vid and was like, WHERE THE HECK IS YO PARENTS!? And then I was like, OH MY GOD, YOU LOOK LIKE THE GUY WHO SANG FIREFLIES!!! And then I was like, Whoa, SWEET house. Where'nt you on Extreme Makeover, Home Edition? Anyways, just came to tell ya that. See ya later! HOLY SMOKE!!! I HATE JB!! MY SIS AND I SAW HIS COMMERCAIL ON THE TV, AND WE COMPLETLY DISTROYIED THE TV!!!! Man, it was a great day. Anyway, look for Stronger by Glee. If you watch the show, you would be, HOLYSNAP, MAN!! ARTIE IS SMOKIN HOT!! But, actually, Kurt is the one who is. He's my man. Don't tell my mom. Anywho, just answerin that, TA TA! hye me just wanted to say hi to myself see you on AJ O_O DID I JUST WRITE MYSELF A MESSAGE? Yeah, dude, I already know that Red quit. But what's funny, is that I saw her at 7:00 today. Weird... Anywho, HOLY SNAP YOU GOT A FLIPPIN GUN!?!?!?! Somebody is LUCKEEEEH. If MY Dad bought me a gun, my Mom would shoot him WITH the gun. First, my Dad isn't really in my life, and second, my Mom doesn't really like to TALK about him often. Issues. Anyway, just came to answer you back, see ya. P.S.(Oh, Flametail, How SILKY your fur is.) Holy snap, I hope you don't read that part. Hehe, WOOPSIES! -cool spy music- The names Tail. FLAMEtail. And I'm here again because I got a message saying that this guys sister tried to be a super person. Hmm, well, only one thing to do. Raid those crazy sychos' camp, go beserk with a machine gun, and enslave the rest of those apes that survived to work for you. WITHOUT THE PAY OF COOKIES. That'll take care of that, those hormoned crazied LUNITICS. Anyway, just came to reply to that. Stay awesome my friends. -smoe screen-Hannahswill 01:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) My trade mark is, I DIDNT BREAK ANYTHING!! Or, I SERIOUSLY need to stop eatin those sunflower seeds. I almost choked on one. BUT I LOVE EM. Anywho, I searched the song and, kinda cool, actually. What am I sayin? ITS FLIPPIN AWESOME!!! And, yeah, we women go crazy if we can't do somethig we really like. I almost murdered my sis when I couldn't get on AJ one day. Didn't end well. Stay awesome my friends. Dude, I'm TOTALLY sad right now. Wanna know why? Because I found out that I wasn't supposed to be born! Hold on, I gotta get another box of tissues. Ok, back. Anyway, when I found that out, I locked myself in my room and didn't eat ANYTHING. Oh my God, AND I FLIPPIN LOVE FOOD!!!! Deppression DOES hurt. Anyway, I need a hug. Well, a VIRTUAL hug, then. I listened to Yours to Hold, AND IT MADE ME WORSE!!! Now, I'm eating pickles like crazy! It's like I'm pregnant!! And I don't even like picles!!! IT'S FLIPPIN GREEN!!!! -sniffle- I need another box of tissues. Hannahswill 00:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! OH MY LORD, IVE NEVER CRIED THIS MUCH IN MY LIFE!!! Except that one time when I had that bladder infection for 10 years and I had to drink Cranberry juice cause of it. And I'm 13, so...yeah... Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! DUDE, IF I KNEW YOU IN REALZ I WOULD TOTALLY KISS YOU!!! Wait, scratch that, HUG you. Yeah, that's better. ANYWAY, but sad thing is, I'm homeschooled, too. And I have so many allergies to stuff, I'll never be able to go to school. Except college. But, -wipes eyes- I don't have any friends in realz. Except my hands that I call Cici, Baby John John, Katy, (which loves weapons) Bicbic, Nicnic, and their younger brother, Kevin. I also got more, but I only have two hands. Weird... But those are still friends, right? Right? -face palm- Just send me another message that helps me with this post pardom depression.Hannahswill 18:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you are my bestest friend on AJ, here, and man I wish I knew you in realz. I CAN SEE IT NOW! Knock knock. Someone opens door. HELLO! MY NAMES HANNAH WILLIAMS, FROM THE WILLIAMS GROUP ON DISNEY CHANNEL? Random person screams their head off, walks in, cameras everywhere, sees you, be all like, HEY SHADOWSCAR! IT'S ME, FLAMESTAR! WHAT NICE HOUSE YOU GOT! You drop your guitar, keeps starin at me, faints, slaps you until you wake up, wow I'm good at seeing the future. Maybe I'm a medeum... Anyway, you wakje up, I ask you if you want to work with me on my show, random answer. PRAY IT'S A YES!!! We all go to LA, after a few episodes, and after the episode I bring home two guy waiters that I told my sis were dumbwaiters, you perform one of your songs, gets TONS of hits. Wow, this is longer than I thought, and my fingers hurt, so I'll end this now. SEE YA!!!Hannahswill 22:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) HOLY SNAP, HOW'D YOU KNOW I WOULD DO THAT!?!? OH MY GOD, ARE YOU LOOKIN AT ME THROUGH MEH WINDOW!?!?! I AM DOIN MY WORK, MOM! NO, IM NOT ON THE COMPUTER!!! But seriously dude, you wouldn't belive what happened yesterday. There's this new kid that moved to the neightborhood and HE.IS.HANDSOME. What am I saying, HE'S FLIPPIN HOT!!! Cream skin, blue eyes, dark brown hair. And that's not all. Wait for it. HE'S FROM ENGLAND!! AND EVEN HAS THAT ACCENT!!!! GOD, THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU FLIPPIN SO MUCH FOR BRINGIN ME MEH ANGEL!!!! But that's not the bad thing. I was listenin to Plant Life and was waltzin around the house by myself, and I didn't even know my Mom invited him and his family over for a 'Hi, welcome to the neighborhood party.' I mean, he was sitting RIGHT FLIPPIN THERE, and I was like dancin RIGHT IN HIS FACE. I didn't notice until he was like, "Um, hi?" And I was like, O-O. If kids had heart attacks, I would have the heart attack of the century. Not to mention I grew red as a tomato. But the good thing was that he was like, "You do ballroom, too? That's great! I hope we can do it together." Mitch, dude, I'm so flippin happy right now, I think I'll explode. In England, he calls it a study dance, but in America... I need to pick out my best dress. Did I just say that? Holy snap, now my shoulder is hurting after all this typin. See ya! Hannahswill 17:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) -cool spy music- The names Williams. HANNAH Williams. And I'm on a special mission here cause this kid told me that he's got a stalker. Well, the best thing to do is find out why the person's stalking you. Simple. Oh, and if it's a lady, TALK.TO.HER. Best way to get em off yo back. But seriously, let's get real for a sec. I know I'm not a agent, I'm just a kid. A 13 year old, love sick, AWESOME, party crazied, kid. But lets get real here for YOU. I bet you don't know 10 things about me. Let's take a quiz . 1. I bet you don't know that I'm African American. Yeah, I get that a lot. 2. Bet you didn't know I've got 8 cats, and they all use FOUR LITTERBOXES. 3. Bet you don't have a glass boat that has a cool view on the bottom that only cost me 11 American dollars. 4. I DEFFINATLY know you didn't know that I had 14 boyfriends. Yeah, I'm what you call, a 'Non settler.' 5. Did you know that my brother makes oragamy? Betcha didn't. 6. I can crack my head without snappin it. OH! 7. I don't know how to ride a bike. Still workin on that. 8. Don't know how to cross the street without almost getting run over. Workin on that, also. 9. My Mom has, what you call, 'I knew I shouldn't have had kids cause those nut jobs BROKE MY VASE' titus. And 10. (Puttin this one in song that I made) GOTTA PARTY ALL YOUR LIFE! NO MORE LIVIN WITH STRIFE! GOTTA LOVE YOUR LIFE, LOVE THE WORLD YOU LIIIIVE IN CAUSE TONIGHT MAY BE THE END FOR YOU CHIIIILDREN In other words, I like to make random songs that have no meaning! See ya, Mitchstah! Hannahswill 19:23, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Dude, that's the reason why I'm not going to have kids. I'm going to adopt, there's a diffrence. Anywho, DUDE, YOU GOT A FRIEND THAT CAN DO RANDOM SONGS IN THE SHOWER, TOO? HOLY SNAP, WHY DON'T I HAVE A FRIEND LIKE THAT!? I MEAN, REALLY! The only friends I have are my LIMBS, the HOT neighbor nextdoor, and my sis. Almost that. Anyway, I have to tell you what funny thing happened today. Ok, I was eatin cereal, and I was readin this article in the newspaper. (Heaven above, why did I do that?) And it said, DO YOU WANT TO BE A STAR? COME ON DOWN TO LAKE CHARLES AND TEST OUT YOUR TALENT TO SOME JUDGES! WEATHER IT'S COMEDY, MUSIC, OR ACTING! FIVE WINNERS WILL BE ABLE TO GET A RECORD DEAL TO SING, ACT, OR JUST BE ON TV! AND, IT'S FREE! Dude, I.FLIPPED. LITERALLY. I was on a chair that didn't have a stool and almost broke my neck fallin down that CURSED thing. Man, I wish you were here! I mean really, you would have that record deal and I would be an actor! Then, hello Disney Channel! Oh, and hello Adam Young as a kid. Yeah, I like his hair. All dark brown and stuff. Yeah... Anyway, before I start havin weird thoughts, XD, I went down there, sang my favorite song, (which just o happens to be Angels by Owl City) and I hope that I'm one of the kids who win. Gotta end this, BYE! Hannahswill 19:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I think I lost my laugh box, cause I didn't laugh at that. Man, my sis wasn't kidding about the whole teen thing. She said, "Hannah, when you're a teen, you never laugh at lame kid things. You only laugh at violence, things that randomly explode, and the Kardashions." I do that ANYWAY! ESPECIALLY the violence and everythin blowin up. Heck, everythin I TOUCH blows up. I remember I made my very first panini sandwich. Let's just say, I made a Cordon Bleu...UP IN THIS HOUSE!!! XD Man, that was one funny day. Anyway, thanks for the support, dude. Oh, and guess what? I'M GOIN ON A DATE NEXT FRIDAY!!!! LORD, THANK YOU SO FLIPPIN MUCH!! There's this AWESOME resturant called 2 sisters Pecan house, and it's AWESOME. Try the soup, it's to die for. Ok, that's a little extreme, so let's go with to save your money up for. Yeah, that's better. Anyway, I can't get on AJ, don't know why, just can't. Oh, and I gotta tell you this funny story. Ok, there was this pregnant lady that was giving birth at the hospital. And she was listenin to this song. And the doctors were all like, "PUUUSH! YOU NEED TO PUUUUSH!" And she took out her earphones and was like, "What what what what, what did you saaaaaaay?" IT WAS HALARIOUS!!! XD!!! There was somethin else that happened at the hospital, too with my sis, but I'll tell you later. -cool spy music- The names Williams. HANNAH Williams. And this kid told me that he makes random poetry at random moments. Well, here's one for example: Roses are red, violets are blue. You hate me, so I PRETTY much think I hate you, too. See? That's what my sis gave me for my Bday. -sniffle- No, I'm not crying. I just got some of that pepper spray in my pen in my eyes. -wipes eyes with tissue- Now that that's over, here's some other poetry for you. As deep as the ocean, as bright as the sun My love is ever lasting Like counting every star, each and every one If everyone loved instead of lied If everyone cared instead of cried We would have a better world For each and every boy and girl Thank you, thank you. Thanks for the roses! Dang it, didn't even know this was a message. Well, see ya.Hannahswill 21:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Is it on your thing on here? Or on Youtube? And who's Angel? And what excersise ball? Speaking of excersising, my sis had one of those stretchy things that you use for your arms. She put one part on her foot and grabbed the other and stretched it. And then, BAM! All I remember next was a loud SNAP, the floor shaking, me running into the living room, and my HUGE sis lying on the ground. I was like, "What happened, are you ok?" She was like, "Gmurph, get me up, I can't move." I was like, "WHAT HAPPENED!?" And she mumbled, "You told me to excersise, I almost got killed." XD! I didn't know what she meant until I saw a HUGE bump on the top of her head where the thing hit her and I was like, "Wow, there goes your dignity." XD!Hannahswill 22:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude, that's HALARIOUS. I told my sis that and she almost choked on her rootbeer. If slowly came out of her nose. All in a yellow...sticky...globby... God, I can't say anymore before I throw up on my computer. Anyway, about the hospital thing. I think my Mom was giving birth to my bro, and my sis was waiting in the waiting room. So this couple came and sat next to her and see looks at the guy and says, "DADA!" And my cousin was like, "No, Rachael, that's not your father." And she points her finger at the guy and keeps saying, "DADA! DADA! DADA! DADA!" So when my Dad comes out and sees what's happening, he's like, "Rachael, I'm your father. Not him." And the guys like, "It's ok sir, I've never really had a kid, so she can call me dad if she wants to." Sad to say, that family never had a kid. Poor family. Anywho, when I'm a millionare and stuff, my sis says we should have a huge huntin trip. The next message I'll tell you all about it. Hannahswill 22:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude, there's nothin wrong in you stayin who you are. Fine by me. MAN, I wish I had real friends instead of my stupid hands. Cece said hi. Anyway, least Angel doesn't bite you like some flippin werewolf. Haha, seriously, my sis does that every day. She's the vampire of the family, my bro's frankinstiens monster, and I'm the AWESOME werewolf with a mohawk. Yeah, I got a mohawk, got a prob? Also got shades, black fingerless gloves, black leather jacket, torn blue jeans, and not to mention some AWESOME black sneakers. Yeah, my Mom allows me to wear black, too, but only once in a while. I gotta have my freedom some days. Anyway, people call us the Williams Group, since my Mom's like 52 and has a 16 year old, 15 year old, and a 13 year old. And she wants grandchildren. Well, with my good looks, she'll probably get one when I turn 22. Yep, if it works out that is. Anyway, see ya my friend.Hannahswill 22:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you lost me at fingerless gloves. And I have no idea what the rest of the stuff are, BUT, I bet they are cool! Hold on, my sis just bit my shoulder. Gotta get some alcohaul for this. Ok, back. Oh, did I tell you I have claws? Yeah, I got claws. I hated it when my sis randomly attacked me, so I grew out my nails, cut them into claws, and here I am. Yeah, the last time I used them...My sis had a bloody stomach. SHE'S STILL ALIVE! She is still alive, for the record. Yeag, and I still got my claws, too. So there's the good news. The bad news is that now my sis is threatin to clip em off when I'm asleep. Yeah, I hate her guts. 22:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) YEAH! WE MONSTERS MUST UNITE! MUAHAHAHAH!! -cough cough choke- Man, that hurt. But seriosly dude, I got the symptoms of a werewolf. I got random fits of rage, I only eat meat, I love animals, hate Mondays, (Or are those everyday symptoms?) I actually can run on all fours, I even can walk like one of those werewolf things when it's upright, and I laughed my head off when this kid said, "No!!!" when the pastor of my church said, "Let us bow our heads in prayer." Ok, HALF of those things anybody can do, but the other half, yeah... Oh, and I'm 5/9, hairy all over, and also got this long scar on my arm when this random dog bit me when I was a 5 year old. First tetnus shot, wasn't pretty.Hannahswill 22:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC)